


skating, smoking and spilling feelings

by taerise



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Chatting & Messaging, Clay and George are soft, Clay is always for him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fighting, Fights, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Football, Football Player Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Football Player Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Lovers, George is dealing with problems, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, ITS NOT THAT SAD I PROMISE!!!, Idiots in Love, Jschlatt and Dream are enemies, Karl Jacobs is Popular, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Problems, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Relationship Problems, Relationship(s), Rivalry, Skateboarder Clay, Skateboarding, Smoking, Soft Karl Jacobs, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Texting, They are hurt and always here for each other, Underage Drinking, dramas, skate dates, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taerise/pseuds/taerise
Summary: Smoke filled my lungs. I let it out. I let it out with all my worries, emotions, happiness, saddness and love. I'm just a teenager.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Just a reminder that both ships are important in this fanfiction!! So there will be the same story progress for both :] Have fun reading!!

_**Sapnap** _

_Karl Jacobs._

So many people loved him. I always wondered why, he was… normal. I mean, of course - he was disgustingly kind, smiled way too often and his cherish persona could brighten everyone’s day. But I still feel weird towards him. Maybe I don’t understand, maybe it’s the fact that I simply can’t believe that someone can have such an ideal life, without any problems, Jacobs must be good at hiding his emotions. I watched him from a safe distance, as every morning. Well, who wouldn’t stare? His friends were loud, like, very loud. I hated it here, but there was something soothing in Karl’s smile and laugh. I noticed that his habit was covering his mouth with a sweater paw while laughing. It was kinda adorable.  
  
“You’re looking like a stalker now, you know?” I rolled my eyes and whined theathraly.  
  
“Good morning to you too, George Davidson” I mocked one of our teacher's voices.  
George was… a problematic kid. It was a really simple statement, honestly. I wonder how Dream can stand him. He’s skipping school more than anyone else, always at parties or with Clay and hearing him talking to a teacher without argument was rare. It was a fucking miracle that he had B and A grades.  
Like, when does this kid study?  
  
“Stop. I literally hear this statement three times a week, I don’t need you to talk like this bitch” He mumbled, already disgusted with the thought of Mr. Andrews classes “I want an energy drink, I feel like dying” He started complaining. I didn’t notice when he jumped over the backrest and sat next to me smiling softly.  
God, he looked like a fucking _devil with angel disgue_. When someone sees him for the first time, they think that he’s quiet and good.  
_Not this time, ma’am._  
  
“Ask Dream, not me. I’m not going to shop just because you can’t stand one night without smoking till 3am” I chuckled, hitting his arm playfully.  
This man could be really dumb.  
  
“He’s going to kill me” George bit his bottom lip with frustration. He knew that nothing can convince me.  
He sighed defeatedly and pulled out his phone, probably to message Dream. I grinned at him and laughed when he showed me middle finger “I’m going to punch you”,  
  
“Yeah, try me” I laughed at his irritation and when he leaned to kick me we heard a scream.  
Our heads snapped towards the noise _“What the-”_  
  
“Punz, you nimrod!” The boy with caramel hair tried to get his Monster back. He and the other boy, I believe his name is Punz ~~[weird]~~ , were laughing and running around.  
Karl stopped and sat on the ground, he probably couldn’t catch a breath but he still was laughing.  
  
“God, I have to ask dad to get you a training or something” Punz chuckled and helped his brother to stand up and earned a light punch at his arm.  
  
“No, I don’t want to die that fast,” Karl’s voice echoed through my mind. Fucking god, his voice was so warm.  
  
“Still planning to punch me?” I asked and smiled innocently. The brunet scoffed and rolled his eyes, almost fulfilling his promise.  
_Thank god_ , the blonde coming toward us _saved my ass._  
  
“Why are you trying to punch him?” Dream spoke with a light voice, hitting his skateboard and catching it with one hand. He smiled and put a white monster can in front of his boyfriend.  
  
“He’s annoying,” George mumbled, suddenly calm. He grinned and happily reached out for his monster before Dream slapped his hand away, George's expression turning to a pure confusion.  
  
“First, tell me why you stayed awake so late. Again” George sighed and hid his chin with a blue material of his sweatshirt nervously.  
_Yeah, getting a lecture from your boyfriend must be stressing._  
I laughed silently to myself, grateful that I didn’t have problems like this.  
  
“You know why, I couldn’t sleep and decided to smoke to calm my nerves” He shrugged as Dream chewed on his bottom lip, probably trying to not snap at the brunet.  
I felt uncomfortable, they rarely fought so I was not used to this, I didn’t know how to act so I stayed silent.  
  
“I told you. You can always come to my place if something bothe-'' Dream quit his sentence.  
Me and the brunet next to me looked at him with confusion “God, not you again. I had a beautiful morning until I fucking saw you”  
George automaticly knew who is behind us, his shoulders automaticly tensing, he stared at his feet, playing with his sleeves. Schlatt was probably the only person beside Dream who scared him.  
  
It was because of the situation that happened in our sophomore year when Schlatt sent him to hospital, He still had a scar from this argument, it was about something _really serious_.  
It was one of the reasons why Dream felt a strong urge to kill Schlatt every time he saw him.  
  
“You skipped training again. How the fuck are you still in this team?” The venom in Schlatt's voice made me sick, I knew how much he hated Dream. The feeling was mutual, of course.  
  
“It’s not your interest. I’m training alone when I can’t stand your annoying ass. Now how about you fucking leave us alone? It’s rude to interrupt someone’s conversation” The blonde was annoyed, what I knew from his voice - he was a one word away from punching the other man straight in the face.  
Before Schlatt could answer and - _hopefully not_ \- start a fight. I heard a familiar voice.  
I turned around and saw Karl next to Schlatt.  
  
“Schlatt, leave him alone, there is no need to start a fight” He sighed, placing his hand on Schlatt’s shoulder that was quickly pushed away. Karl wasn’t close with Schlatt, I’m pretty sure, they were cousins, however they were opposites so they didn’t even talk.  
But he knew how much drama he causes and always tried to push the man away from his stupid morality.  
_It didn’t work, yet he still tried_.  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Jacobs. But whatever, _I’m not done though!_ ” Schlatt said and walked away, hands in his pockets.  
Karl sighed with relief and smiled at us apologetically.  
  
“I’m sorry about him, I can’t really keep his mouth quiet sometimes” He nervously started explaining but Dream was quick to cut him off “It’s okay, don’t worry. I know how to deal with him” The blonde said ignoring his boyfriend’s questioning face.  
  
“If you say so…” He said and started heading back to his friend, Quackity who started to call after him “Oh! By the way, um… _Sapnap_? If you want to talk to me you don’t have to stare at me the whole morning” He giggled and waved at me. I felt my cheeks becoming red.  
George started laughing, I shot him a dead glare but he didn’t stop.  
  
“Shut up, idiot!” I hid my face in hands and mumbled some stupid reasurre to myself to calm down “ _God, I wish you will choke on this monster”_ I mumbled in my hands, pulling at my hair effortlessy.  
  
“Hey! Who will give you _the best advice_ if I die?” He asked and passed the drink to his boyfriend who seemed to zone out. He was still thinking about the situation with Schlatt but I didn’t mention it.  
  
“I’m pretty sure there are plenty of people that would give me _much better advice_ than you,” I said teasingly and groaned when this horrible old bell rang.  
George rolled his eyes and stood up. He grabbed Dream’s hand and pulled him to the entrance. We split up to attend our classes.

* * *

I couldn’t focus. Karl’s words spinned around my mind like a _dumb, annoying fly_. Was I that _obvious_? I’m so dumb, how did he even saw me? He never looked at me.  
I threw my bag into the corner and lied on my bed. I felt tired and exposed.  
When I closed my eyes I heard a notification. I groaned and looked at my phone with squinted eyes.  
  
**dre:** i have to talk to you, George is NOT allowed to know, ok?  
**dre:** don't ask questions, just come to skatepark at 1am tonight  
  
My eyebrows furrowed. What the hell happened that he didn't want to tell George?  
_Guess I have to come there to know._  
I replied to him with a quick response and drifted away to sleep, not bothering myself to even eat.

* * *

**Dream**

  
  
I rubbed my eyes.  
It was late, I sat on my skateboard, staring at a random spot in the sky.  
My emotions were mixed, harsh wind annoying my cheeks with coldness. _I hope I won’t get sick,_ it wouldn’t be too cool.  
My hands were trembling and my hair was probably messed up. I picked up my phone to check time. There were only 5 minutes left until Sapnap should be here.  
I really had to speak my feelings but I didn’t want to bother George. He was lost with his own problems, _worse_ than mine. I wondered if he’s safe now, I will call him while coming back home to check if he’s asleep.  
  
“Hey, dude. You okay there?” I heard a familiar voice and smiled tiredly.  
Sapnap sat in front of me on his skateboard, looking at me worried. _He looked tired, did he just woke up?_  
  
“Not really” I replied, I looked him in the eyes, he smiled reassuringly, non-verbally saying to go on.  
I took a deep breath and fixed my hair nervously “Remember that argument with Schlatt today? This one before the love of your life finally spoke to you” I chuckled, Sapnap rolled his eyes but he stayed quiet  
“I have a bad feeling, I’m not scared of him, but George _clearly_ is and you know George. He hardly shows that he’s scared, however I think that Schlatt _knows and will try to use it for his good own”_ I sighed, pausing to let the other boy speak.  
I wanted to know his opinion and I needed some advice or at least support.  
  
“I saw that too. He’s getting nervous around him, I feel like Schlatt knows how to use it” He pushed his black hair away from his eyes. His stare was _dead serious_ , which was kinda rare  
“We have to know what are Schlatt’s goals besides taking your place in the team. But I don’t know how to get into this information…” Silence appeared. We both started thinking.  
  
Then an idea came to my mind.  
  
“Karl… He’s his cousin, right?” Sapnap nodded “So that means that Punz is also family with him… I can ask him, but you know-” The ravenet stared at me with a complicated look  
“You can develop your relationship with Karl **AND** get some useful news” I looked at him, almost begging him with my gaze, Sapnap sighed and looked away.  
  
“I don’t want him to feel _used_ ” He started, I slowly started to lose my hope “But when I will actually get to some good friendship with him.. I may help you, Dream” He smiled lightly.  
  
I exhaled with relief, not even noticing that I held my breath.  
  
“Thanks. I know it will need some time so let’s keep an eye on him. Maybe we will figure something out” I sniffled. _Fuck, it was so cold outside. I hate late autumn._  
  
“Dude, you should start wearing a jacket. George is going to _kill you_ when he finds out that you didn’t wear it again” He laughed and stood up “Let’s skate for a while and go home soon. We don’t need you sick before match”

* * *

  
_Three signals passed_. I sniffled again, _fucking runny nose_.  
I stopped skating, waiting for the answer.  
  
_Fourth._  
  
“What’s wrong?” Sleepy voice called from the other side of the phone “Dream, are you outside?” His voice was quiet, kinda raspy. _I woke him up, shit_.  
  
“Actually, yeah” I started skating again, picking a road to my house  
“I called to check if you’re sleeping. I didn’t mean to wake you up, _baby_ ”  
  
“It’s fine. I shouldn’t leave my phone next to my ear” He mumbled softly. I felt so bad for waking him up since he was struggling with insomnia  
“Are you okay? Why are you outside at 3am? I hope you’re dressed well” His sleepy voice changed to very serious. _I needed to explain_.  
  
“I’m alright. Don’t worry, I just wanted to clear my mind” I simply answered, hoping that calmed him a bit  
“Uh, I think I’m dressed good enough for this weather”  
  
“So _you’re not_. _Clay_ , I swear to god, if you’ll get sick I-” I cut him off with shush.  
I didn’t need a lecture now  
  
“Just go back home quickly..” He said quietly, I heard some shuffling on the other side and a sound of lighter turning on.  
  
“Don’t smoke. Go back to sleep, please” I pleaded.  
  
He started smoking too much again and I was getting worried. I didn't want him to fall back into his bad habits. We are on a good road but sometimes it's just way to hard.  
  
“I will stay with you on call, is that better?” I asked hopefully.  
  
“Okay… Just this one time” He mumbled and from what I heard - covered himself with his covers “Dream?” I hummed, letting him speak;  
  
_“I love you”_  
  
I smiled. My problems were unnoticeable now.  
  
“I love you too, everything will get better. _I promise_ "


	2. 2 - Red pill; help me get my words out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope your day is good :] Enjoy reading <3 Sorry for any errors or grammar mistakes, I love you and I appreciate you.

**Dream**

* * *

I tried really hard to not close my eyes. Fresh air filled my lungs, even coldness didn’t make me feel better.   
I almost overslept, falling asleep at 4am when you have school in 3 hours isn’t the best idea. 

I sat in our usual spot, waiting for anyone to come here. It was late, George should be here faster than me yet I was alone.

I sighed and looked around.

As usual, there were many people everywhere. Everyone always spends time before lessons outside, unless you’re a weird nerd and go to the library.  
Or if you just hate crowds, yeah. _That also can be a reason_. 

I didn’t notice Sapnap sitting next to me, he yawned and patted my shoulder to grab my attention. I turned around to look at him and frowned.  He had dark circles under his eyes, guess I’m not the only person who missed a good sleep.   
I mentally laughed at myself with pain.

“Hey, dude” He sent me a bright smile and I felt a bit better. Guilt rushed through my nerves when I realised that I was the one who made him stay with me until 3am last night.   
  
“Hi” My response was quick, not bothering myself to bring any sentimental welcome “Did you even sleep?” I chuckled softly, worry spilling with those words. 

Sapnap sighed and pushed his hair back from his eyes.  
  
“If it’s possible to call it sleeping” He laughed breathy without any humor “Dude, we have training today. I swear to god, we are going to die. Especially if we have training with coach Hetfield” I groaned. Coach Hetfield was the definition of devil. He had no mercy for anyone, always pushing our limits. Sleep deprivation and exercise wasn’t the best combination.

“By the way, where’s George? He’s skipping again?” He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. I shrugged, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he would skip more classes. I think everyone is used to this but somehow I had a weird feeling in my chest. He usually texted me to not worry me.  
I can only hope that nothing bad happened.

“I have no idea,” I answered honestly. With those words the bell rang. I made a mental note to message George if he won’t show in school at lunch break,

“Alright. He will probably come to the second period” He smiled and stood up “See you on lunch break, Dreamie” Sapnap chuckled, forcing me to roll my eyes.   
He can be seriously annoying, no matter how much I loved him as a brother.

**Sapnap**

* * *

I had to run. Who the hell invested those stupid lockers that are so hard to open? It’s not like I’m weak, they’re just old and rusty. I complied so much in my mind that I didn’t care about what’s on my way.

Mistake.   
Of course something had to happen.

I felt someone smaller against my chest. Before I could even think I sneaked my arms around their waist to protect them from falling.

“Woah… I didn’t think that you’re that close already” I heard Punz’s voice and snapped out from my transe. 

Oh my god, I literally had Karl _in my arms now_. My cheeks were probably bright red right now, _I’m so dumb_. 

There were many more hate words towards myself in my thoughts before I heard his laugh. _Wait, why is he laughing_?

“You okay there, _Sappy_?” I blinked at this nickname. 

“Sappy?” Punz chuckled and started picking Karl’s notes from the floor. They probably fell when he- No, _I_ ran into him. 

I have to collect myself before he’ll think that I’m some kind of a creep.

“Yeah, yeah” I shaked my head and helped him out to stand straight “I’m sorry, those fucking lockers made me late” He laughed again.   
_God, his laugh is so cheerful._

“They’re pretty rusty, that’s true” He nodded with a big grin on his face. I’m glad that I didn’t hurt him in any way, that would be a huge fail. Plus Punz would kill me for doing that “No need to be sorry, it’s okay” He reassured me and took his things from Punz. 

“Hey, _since you already had your hands around my waist_ ” He laughed, I mentally cringed “Would you like to sit with us on lunch break? We have free space so you can invite your friends!” He clapped his hands with excitement.

_ Why are you so goddamn cute, Jacobs? _

“If no one from your group mind… Then sure, I have to ask Dream though” I smiled softly but my smile disappeared as fast as I realised that I’m late as hell.  
Teacher is going to kill me.   
“I have to go, I don’t want detention. See you at lunch!” I exclaimed quickly and waved at them before going to my class hoping that my English teacher would understand.

* * *

“Come on! They won’t kill you” I whined trying to convince Dream to join Karl’s group table. We were heading to the cafeteria, he seemed nervous. 

“I know. That’s not the problem” He sighed and fixed his hair “Listen, I will sit with you there for the lunch break but I have to sneak out before it ends” He stated, playing with his fingers. I gave him a confused look, he immediately explained “I’m going to George’s house. Something is on and that’s definitely nothing good” I gave him a crazy look.   
He knew how much George’s parents _hated him_.

“I know, they hate me but I can’t just leave this like this. He won’t even answer my messages!” He bit his lip edgily and started playing with his golden ring on his index finger.

I sighed “Just don’t get him into trouble, man” I smiled softly, patting his back to show him my support.   
He nodded and returned the smile, some weight dropped from my heart knowing that it wasn’t a fake smile.

Soon after this we entered the cafeteria and I quickly noticed where Karl was sitting and grabbed Dream by his wrist to pull him to their table,

“Sappy! You actually came” He smiled brightly, ignoring Schlatt’s death glare.  
 _What the fuck was he doing here?_ Whatever, let’s hope that he and Dream won’t kill each other   
“And hello, Dream. Where’s your _last boy_?” He raised an eyebrow, quickly noticing that George wasn’t with us as usual.

Dream sighed and sat down, he was really in a pensive mood because he didn’t bother himself to even exchange a stare with Schlatt, his eyes locked on Karl.

“He’s not in school today, nothing special” He answered lightly, not letting himself to show his hurt and concern.   
I nodded my head, confirming my words.

“Is he sniffing some cocaine in the dark corner of his room?” Schlatt snorted.  
I noticed how Karl’s face dropped, his smile disappearing. I also saw the look that Punz gave to him.  
I think _no one_ here was exactly happy for him to sit here right now, especially after those words.

“You know _shit_ about him. Don’t fucking talk about him like that” Dream looked him in eyes and kept the eye contact until Schlatt looked away.

“I know many things, Clay” He answered confidently, however his gaze was locked into some space behind us.   
I didn’t bother turning around, it wasn’t worth it, he was just _scared_ of keeping an eye contact with Dream whose lips turned into a thin line when Schlatt used his real name instead of nickname.

“You know nothing,” Dream said with a loud tone.   
Karl was visibly uncomfortable with the situation that just happened, meanwhile Punz started whispering something to Quackity sitting next to him.

The awkward silence appeared. We sat like this for two minutes, then Karl started talking random things, trying to calm Dream down.

“Did Sapnap tell you what happened today?” He chuckled, glaring at me with his warm eyes. I flushed at the memory, it was embarrassing and now he will tell this dumb story to my best friend.

Dream shook his head, visibly interested right now.   
Karl giggled and started explaining to him the whole situation that happened.

I groaned and hid my face with my hands. Dream started laughing, turning to a tea kettle, making everyone else laugh.

“Dude, I can’t believe it. You’ve actually fallen” He giggled and punched me in the arm playfully. I reiterated his action and we both started fighting as a joke.  
_Wait, when did Punz and Schlatt leave the cafeteria?_   
I blinked, confused, stopping my movements. Dream seemed to not notice as he almost fell from the bench,

“Hey, where did Punz go?” I asked, looking at Karl. I asked only about Punz, Schlatt honestly didn’t get my interest. He can disappear and I will be thankful.

Dream looked at me, then at Karl, he still was on the floor, probably not caring enough to stand up.

“Oh…” Karl tensed and started playing with his food. I noticed that he barely touched it but left it without comment “Well, I think they went to the bathroom” He said, a smile returning on his face. I didn’t know if it was actually true, however sometimes it’s better to not question things like this.

I nodded, sending him a smile. 

We talked for a few more minutes, Dream finally excused himself, saying that he has to do something. We said our goodbyes and see you laters before he left.  
I took this as my chance, sneaking a seat closer to Karl. He smiled at me which I took as a good reaction.

“You’re not hungry?” I asked, pointing at his food, he shook his head and smiled at me.

“Do you want to eat it? You didn’t even bother to grab yourself a portion” His eyes showed worry, I mentally awed.   
Did he actually care or was it only a pity?  _ Can my trust issues shut up for a second? _

“Only if you will eat something better. Living only on energy drinks is rather not possible, _Karl_ ” I laughed softly and thanked him quietly when he placed the paper plate with food in front of me.

“I know, I know. Don’t worry” His smile never left his face.  
I felt so happy around this boy, his energy was great, never failing to light up everyone’s mood. I nodded and started eating while listening to his and Quackity’s conversation about ducks or something like that.

**George**

* * *

I sat in my room on my messy bed. I couldn’t find the energy to make it. I stared at my blank walls, they were covered with many photos with Dream and Sapnap.  
Corners of my lips lifted up lightly, they made my serotonin boost. Not for long though, the wave of numbness hitting me again.  
Cold wind pricked my skin, I left my window open last night and never closed it.  
I sighed and fell on my bed once again, covering my eyes, trying to hide from this disgusting world. 

I survived so many things, I have a loving boyfriend, a great friend that I can talk to but something made me want to leave this world for once and never come back.   
It’s selfish, _I know_ , but I couldn’t help this.  
The annoying silence made me feel even worse. I took one of my earphones and put it in my ear with a long sigh. A random song played from my playlist, I didn’t actually care. I wanted my parents to leave the house to let me smoke.   
I was too tired to sneak out. 

_ Maybe they won’t notice? Whatever. _

I picked up a packet of cigarettes from the floor behind my bed. I put one in my mouth and when I was about to light it up-

_ What the fuck? _

“Dream, _what the hell_?!” I whispered when he pulled the cigarette away from my lips and put it back into the packet which he quickly hid in his pocket. 

Did he really skipped school, climbed here to come inside by a fucking window only to stop me from smoking a dumb cigarette?

“You’re smoking too much lately. But I didn’t come here to scold you, I was just worried why you’re ignoring my messages and calls” He said and sat close to me.   
The blonde put a hand on my thigh and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

“I’m fine, Dream” I mumbled and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and let myself calm my breath “Just tired” He nodded, his other hand finding its way to my cheek, caressing it softly.  
I smiled, I was very lucky to have him. The only problem was the hate that my parents kept towards him.   
We rarely spoke about it, I didn’t like this topic so I just avoided it.

“Your parents are home? I decided that it’s better to climb up here than knock on the front door. _I don’t have a death wish_ ” He chuckled. I looked at him with hooded eyes and sighed.

“Yeah but they are leaving in a few minutes. They probably won’t bother to come here so no need to worry” I answered and closed my eyes again.   
Tiredness hitting my organism, I finally understood how exhausted I was.

“Sleepy, huh? Let’s wait for them to leave and we will lay down, alright?” I heard him whispering into my ear with a soft voice. I smiled softly, he made me so happy _without effort_.

“Something happened today? At lunch break or in the morning?” I asked, trying to keep myself awake. His stories would definitely help me with that. 

I felt him tense a bit but he quickly relaxed. I furrowed my eyebrows with concern.

“Schlatt” He said after a minute of silence, like he wondered if it’s a good idea to tell me about this “He talked shit about you again when we were eating lunch with Karl and his friends. I almost punched him, _I swear_ ” He sighed, I stayed silent.

_Why does Schlatt always need to have one last word about me?_ Like if he had any idea about my personal life, he only knew my fake border that I kept showing to not get hurt.

“Remember, never start fights, Clay” I reminded him “Especially when it comes to Schlatt” He sighed and pulled away a bit to grab my cheeks with both of his hands.

“I can protect myself, George. And I can protect you, don’t worry, okay?” He grinned brightly, his smile made me smile.

“ _I trust you_ ” I said quietly before we heard a car pulling out from driveway,

I sighed with relief and lied down, pulling Dream with me. He laughed and pulled out the packet to place it on the floor before wrapping his arms around my waist.   
I smiled and soon I drifted away to sleep, _finally feeling something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur pretty but you need water bb


	3. 3 - Blue pill ; won’t you help me calm down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW FOR THIS CHAPTER] FIGHTING, MINOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE
> 
> Hi!! Hope ur day is good. Reminder that every character have their background and past stories that affects them later, you will get to know them with story progress!!
> 
> btw punz and quackity are not side characters ahaha

**read tw plz  
DREAM**

* * *

A week passed. A week full of training, overworking and trying to become better before our first matches. We want to win everything, it would be a great treat for our school and team.   
I pushed my wet hair back from my forehead. I felt so gross, sweaty and tired. I didn’t even study, I was too exhausted for anything, calling George every evening just to fall asleep on the call.  
Tomorrow is the first match, I’m excited but kinda grumpy.  
Did my coach actually think that it’s a good idea to make a practice day before an important matchup?

“Dream! Did you turn to a pillar of salt? Move! You’re staying behind” I rolled my eyes dramatically. Geez, give me a breath or you’re going to lose one of your best players. 

I sighed and mumbled some random curses under my breath, speeding a bit. I catched Nick and smiled cheekily at him. He was in the same state as me. I wondered how no one died yet. Some of the players were new, mostly not in shape.

“Holy shit, I think I will die if he won’t end soon” Sapnap complied with heavy breaths, trying to hold his tempo. I only nodded, not wanting to waste my energy with talking. He laughed and stopped, collapsing on the floor with a theathral sigh “I can’t do it anymore” 

“Okay, I don’t want you guys to die before tomorrow!” The coach clapped his hands, everyone happily stopping their movements. I felt a relief rushing through my body

“Go and change, me and the rest of the coach will see you at 8am for an additional warm-up. The match is starting at 10am, prepare mentally” He walked out from the gym and let us breathe for a moment.

I rushed towards the locker rooms and opened the one for my group. I hated that I was the one responsible for opening and closing it, always having to wait for everyone to leave. There was an only plus - Schlatt wasn’t in this group so I didn’t have to suffer with him in one room.  
We all changed in silence, the gross feeling coming back when I put on my clean crewneck. I wish that I could just shower after every practice but it wasn’t very possible since our coach was too strict, only allowing it on tournaments or when they had an ideal mood. Which was also rare.

“Any plans for tonight? Or are you going to sleep again?” Sapnap smiled brightly next to me, trying to dry his hair with a small towel. I sat down on a bench and drank some water before answering. I had to wait anyway so I didn’t hurry.

“Sleeping again. I want to have some energy and I suggest it for you too” I looked at him with a serious stare. He was this type of guy that had problems with regulating his sleep schedule and sleeping 3 hours before a match. He still did great on the court but his complaining was annoying.

“Aw, you’re so _boring_ ” He pouted jokingly and picked up his bag “Whatever dude, hope you will get enough rest” He smiled and patted my shoulder “I have to go, I will come to your house tomorrow to wake you up” I laughed and smiled at him.   
  
Soon after he left with the rest. I picked up my things and left the room, locking it.  
I hid the keys into my bag. They were always there, just to never lose them. I stretched my arms and walked in the corridor. Everything was peaceful and quiet, I thought that everyone left already. 

  
“Still here, _Dreamie_ ?” _Definitely not everyone_. I turned around towards the guy, my bag loosely hanging on my shoulders, my jacket wrapped around my waist. Schlatt had a mulish look on his face, I sighed and turned on my heel to leave the school. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, pushing me against the nearest wall.   
  
“The fuck do you want?” I snorted at him, my eyebrows furrowed with anger. This man couldn’t pass a day without annoying the shit out from me?

I grabbed his wrist and pushed his hand away from my body.

“You should be more careful with your actions,” He smirked. An urge to punch him showed in my mind, I tried to push it away “And look after your stupid boyfriend more” His voice dripped with venom and hate “I saw him smoking on the roof today, who knows what more happened?” He raised his eyebrow with fake cogitation. Fucking liar, I took George's last cigarettes.

_He crossed the line._

“Why are you even talking about him like that? Wasn’t he your _fucking bestfriend_ , Schlatt?”

Without second thought I punched him straight in the face. My knuckles burned from the hit, turning to an angry red.  
He stumbled back, holding his face with one hand. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips. I smirked seeing it, the satisfaction was unreal.   
I didn’t notice when I received a strike. Warm blood poured from my nose, leaving a metallic taste in my mouth. I leaned against the wall to keep myself steady. 

“You’re making so many mistakes” Schlatt stared at me with a disgusting smirk on his face, closing the distance between us, I clenched my fists with irritation “Truth hurts, right? You know that you don’t have any control over him. You will get the same history as me” I rolled my eyes.

“He’s different and he had his reasons. Don’t forget that **YOU** left him without trying to help, I don’t need control over him. I need to help him and guide him towards the right way. I won’t abandon him, I’m not like _you_ ” I shoved him away from myself and left the building, not taking care of my bloody nose.   
I just wanted to be at home and talk to George.

**KARL**

* * *

I covered my mouth when I yawned, a wash of exhaustion making itself hard to hide.   
Punz left somewhere, I didn’t ask questions. Well, I didn’t even have occasion for it.  
I stayed after lessons to help a random kid with their classes. He was failing so much that I couldn’t say no to the begging teacher.   
And that’s how I became a tutor. I didn’t really mind, Tubbo was smart, he just had some problems with expressing his thoughts and writing them down. I was patient and he was very respectful, so why would I complain?

I left the classroom after cleaning a bit, a smile on my lips when I saw my finished job.  
I went downstairs to the hallway and saw Sapnap leaving the gym with some other students that I couldn’t remember.  
A grin apearred on my face and I came closer towards them, Sapnap almost immediately noticing my presence.   
  
“Hey, Sappy” I laughed, knowing that it wasn’t one of his favorite nicknames. He never complained about it to me though so it was probably fine, right? He smiled softly, the guys left us alone, visibly rushing to come back home.

“Heeeey” He hugged me. Honestly, I can’t remember when we started greeting like this but I’m sure that I was the one who initiated it. He didn’t mind, I didn’t mind, no one should mind, it’s okay then.

“Ew, you’re sweaty” I giggled, hugging him back anyway. He moved away after a while,   
I automatically miss the warmth. Even if he was all sweaty and gross his hugs were a different level of comfort. _Probably the best hugs that I ever had._

“How was the training? Rough again?” I asked politely with concern. He sighed quietly, I could’ve guessed after it.

“Yeah, our coach likes to bully us” He grinned and started walking again towards the main doors. I followed him, walking slightly behind him, it wasn’t very noticable “What are you doing in school that late?” 

“I see” I mumbled, staring at my feets. I couldn’t force myself to keep eye contact with Sapnap “Well, I’m tutoring some kid from freshman year. He had trouble with many subjects. The teacher almost begged me to help him” I chuckled lightly, a small smile on my face.

“You’re one of the smartest students in senior year, don’t be surprised” We left the school. It was kinda cold today, he had wet hair.  
  
“Hey, cover your hair,” I said with a worried look. I grabbed his hood from his black hoodie and pulled it over his head. Afterward I fixed his hair so every single inch was covered with a black material “I don’t need you sick here. Did you consider getting a hair dryer to the practice?” Sapnap laughed and shook his head softly.

“No, I never did. May use this advice though” He fixed his hood to a more comfortable position and looked at me “ _Are you scared of sneaking out at night?_ ” What kind of question was it?   
I stared at him dumbfounded.

“I wouldn’t say that. I never did it actually” I said nervously. Will he find me lame because of it? He only chuckled and tilted his head.

“Do you want to have an occasion? I’m going out tonight with George, would you like to join us?” He asked and something in my stomach started feeling weird. I ignored the feeling and smiled at him.  
  
What could I lose with it? There’s many positive sides of this idea, one of them was getting to know George a bit better. The boy was always a secret for me, I would be happy to finally know anything about him besides his age and name. Skipping all the stereotypes about him, I never listened. I hate gossiping.

“Sure, why not! But are you sure that George won’t mind?” I nibbled at my bottom lip. I may want to know the Brit better but he may not.

“I’m pretty sure that he’s fine with it. Don’t worry” He shot me a bright smile “I have to turn right now, can you give me your number so I can text you details?” I noticed his nervous tone, never commenting on it.

“Sure” He gave me his phone with opened contacts. I typed my number and saved myself as _‘Karl :]’_. I quickly returned the phone, our fingers brushing slightly.

“Thanks, Karl,” Smile still on his face, I returned it “I gotta go, bye!” He hugged me with one arm swiftly and walked away into his own way.  
  
  
 **GEORGE**

* * *

I almost fell from my bed when Dream called me. I smiled under my nose, happy to finally speak to my boyfriend. We didn’t talk too much recently, he was busy with practises which I totally understood and supported. I love to watch him determined. 

“Hi” I spoke, my voice was kinda raspy. I have had a really bad cough for two days. I didn’t smoke for four days, Clay took my packet with cigarettes, saying that he will give me one when I will be totally stressed to the point that he can’t calm me down.

“Hey, baby. How was your day?” He spoke with a nervous tone. It worried me a bit.

“Nothing interesting. My cough is killing me” I mumbled, snuggling my face deeper in the pillow “ _Video call_?” I asked with a smile, my finger hovering over camera button,

“Uh, I don’t think you want to see how my face looks like now” His voice was unsure, hiding some kind of… guilt? Nerves?  
  
“What? Why wouldn’t I? Show me your face, Dream” I said with a stern voice, kinda guessing what happened. I clicked the camera button, his face showed on my screen. My smile disappeared quickly, I frowned and shot myself up to a sitting position.   
I looked closer, he was wiping blood from his a bit swollen face. I ignored his wet hair and the fact that he was shirtless - he probably just came out from the shower.

“Dream, what did you do? Why did you fight with someone? Do you need me to help you with injuries?” I spilled many questions on him, he laughed softly.

“Thanks for concern, _honey_. But I’m fine, I don’t regret any of my actions, however I wish you were here next to me” He smirked, patting the spot next to him on the bed.   
I rolled my eyes playfully, a slight blush creeping on my face.

“Do you want me to come to your house?” I asked, my eyebrows furrowing with worry. There were still thin streaks of blood pouring from his nose. I hope it’s not broken.

“I’m sorry, baby but I want to sleep. I’m exhausted as hell” He sighed and lied down when the blood stopped. I nodded and sent him a light smile.

“It’s okay, you need to rest. I’m going out with Sapnap tonight, just so you won’t have to worry” He closed his eyes and hummed “I will stay with you on a call, get your beautiful sleep” I chuckled, forgetting to ask about who hurted him.  
  


**NO ONES POV**

* * *

Schlatt sat on the bench, staring at his wrist. He wore a _blue bracelet_ on it, he always wore it when he was outside school. The rush of memories spinned through his mind, making him go crazy.   
He never forgot it. He always remembered this one fight in sophomore year, where he couldn’t even control his actions, stepping far too deep, hurting the only person that he trusted. It wasn’t a big trust, their friendship was already broken when it happened.   
Schlatt never forgot what made his once friend so _sickeningly hurt_.   
His heart pumped in his chest, he started to glare at the random spot.

Why did he allow this to happen? Why couldn’t he normally feel something else towards George than _hate and disappointment_? Dream didn’t help, he let his anger go away using him as a victim of his dumb issues, too scared to do the same to George. Even if his threats said something different.

  
  
  
**What he knew was that the blame is on both sides.**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drink ur water plz


	4. 4 - The green pill doesn’t really do shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More texting. Another feelings sparkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not uploading anything yesterday. I felt a bit off and I was tried, sorry!! But I'm back with a filler chapter, before things go down lmaooo   
> Love y'all, thanks for support, remember to take care of yourself, please <3

**NO ONES POV**

* * *

**[messages ; George - Dream]**

**gogy** : i fucking hate sapnap  
**gogy:** im third wheeling, i can finally feel what sapnap feels 25/8

**gogy:** i didn't expect karl here but well at least i can text u cuz they don't really care if i sit on phone haha   
**gogy** : i know that you’re sleeping i hope u will get some good rest  
  
**gogy:** i forgot to tell u  
  
**gogy** : mrs evans asked me to take photos tomorrow on ur match   
**gogy:** i’m conflicted  
  
**gogy** : like i will see u and i can sit there all time but i left photography club long time ago  
**gogy** : it makes me stressed tbh  
**gogy** : idk   
  
**gogy:** i'm hungry, i didn’t eat dinner because they were fighting again   
**gogy:** do u think they will notice if i will just go to mcdonalds   
**gogy** : whatever i’m doing it anyway   
**gogy:** I STOLE HIS SKATEBOARD HELP HOW HE DIDNT NOTICE LMAOO  


gogy: i almost killed myself how tf do u use it like its nothing difficult   
gogy: brb gonna grab my food :DD

* * *

Karl and Sapnap were talking like they knew each other for years. They were sitting on one of the guardrails, spilling some random facts about themselves.    
Sapnap adored how talkative Karl is. He always found a new topic for them, a smile plastered on his face and his hands were moving rapidly when he narrated one of the situations that happened to him this morning.   
Sapnap felt like time didn’t exist, the only thing that mattered to him was the boy sitting next to him. He studied his face, watching how his eyes were glistening, like a surface of water in full moon, how his a bit chapped yet very pink lips moved with his words, his cheeks were now rosey from the harshness of the weather. He felt lost, like he was drowning. Yet he didn’t choke, he didn’t lose ability to breath. He only felt a wave of something covering him, making him feel warm and fuzzy just like if warm water encircled him while he was slowly going under.   
  
How deep did he fall?   
  
“Earth to Sapnap! Are you even listening to me?” Sapnap’s eyes widened when he realised that he spaced out to the point where he didn’t hear any word. He shook his eyes, an apologetic smile creeping on his lips “Then I will repeat, George is missing”    
The dark-haired man blinked twice before these words finally got processed by his mind. He violently stood up, looking around.   
  
“Did he take my skateboard? This idiot doesn’t even know how to fucking use a skateboard!” Sapnap facepalmed, Karl only giggled and stood next to him.   
  
“Listen, he will be back soon. If not we are calling Dream and we will make a big emergency action. And don’t worry, I’m pretty sure that he at least knows how to move, his boyfriend is a skater after all, right? ” He rested his hand on his arm, trying to call the other boy down while Sapnap started searching for his phone.   
  
“Dream will murder me if he will find out that I lost him in a middle of the night” Sapnap couldn’t help but also laugh, the presence of Karl was enough to make him feel better. He looked at his phone screen, the blank light illuminated his face. No messages, no calls. He didn’t know if he should be mad or worried.   
  
“Call him, maybe he will pick up” Karl placed his chin on Sapnap’s shoulder, peeking at his phone. Sapnap only nodded, calling George’s number. After a few signals the call was cutted-off. He cursed under breath, his fingers already hovering above Dream’s number. However he hesitated, knowing that his best friend was sleeping right now and he would be pretty mad if he would wake him up right now.   
“Whatever” He thought before clicking on the contact, Sapnap switched the volume to speakers so they both could hear the conversation.   
Two signals, he picked up.

“What?” He asked quickly, his voice lacking with sleep and raspy.    
  
“Check your phone, now. Emergency situation” Sapnap avoided telling him that he “lost” his boyfriend. He heard a yawn from the other side of the call, then a moment of silence and then… a laugh? Karl’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion.   
  
“Oh my god” Dream nearly choked on his own laugh, turning into a tea kettle “I can’t believe you didn’t notice him stealing your fucking skateboard, Sap!” Another wheeze, Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“He’s like a cat, sneaky bitch. So he’s alive? What the fuck is he even doing?” The dark-haired man felt how his worry started to replace with aggravation. 

“Yeah, he will be alright. But I’m sure that he will fall six times from this skateboard before he will be back” Dream’s smile was hearable, Sapnap scoffed something about how “karma is working”, Karl still confused “Do you want something from the McDonalds? He’s here, you could just check his location on Snapchat instead of waking my ass up” The blonde giggled.

“Oh, shut up. He has it turned on only for you” Sapnap rolled his eyes “Text this bitch that we want fries and something to drink and I won’t consider killing him” Karl smiled and walked away to the same spot where they were sitting before, Sapnap following him not far behind, talking about some random shit to Dream before they hung up.

“I can’t believe that he stole your skateboard and simply left us without a word!” Karl laughed, covering his mouth with sweater paws. Sapnap smiled at him, shaking his head.

“Honestly? That’s the most normal thing he could do. This man is a fucking mess, Karl” He said, fixing his black hair with slightly tanned hand “Sometimes I don’t know what will come trought his mind this time” He sighed, Karl started swining his legs with boredom.

“There’s a match tomorrow, right? I have a pass so I can watch you the whole time” The curly-haired man laughed, winking. Sapnap returned the action, leaving him a bit flustered. 

“I hope your eyes are going to be locked _only on me_ ” He smiled cheekily, Karl hitted his shoulder playfully. Sapnap whined from fake pain, the both bursting out with laughter.

* * *

  
  
**[messages ; Dream - George]** **  
** **  
** **dreamie:** i don’t know if i should scold u for going there alone or laugh from sapnap’s worry   
**dreamie:** man sounded so funny i can’t   
  
**gogy** : why aren’t u sleeping, did this dumb bitch call u   
  
**dreamie** : exactly, but that doesn’t matter, don’t break your bones while skating and come back to them quickly  
**dreamie** : and they want fries and drinks   
  
**gogy** : those bitches-    
**gogy** : go back to sleep ok, i'll be fine    
**gogy** : the only thing that’s not fine are my bleeding knees but not my fault that this contraption or whatever u can call skateboard is stupid   
  
**dreamie:** … i have to teach u how to skate, be careful please   
  
**gogy:** how about…  
**gogy** : no    
  
**dreamie** : we will see, going back to sleep, u should go back home too and get some rest, hm?

**gogy** : yeah.. i will give them those stupid fries and go home   
  
**dreamie:** text me when you’ll be here   
  
**gogy:** sure, goodnight :]

* * *

George put his phone back to his pocket. He sighed getting the food that Sapnap asked for and picked up the skateboard. He didn’t trust himself with skating and holding something in both of his hands at the same time. A small walk will do good for him, yeah?

He slowly passed the familiar path and not so long after, he arrived at the now abandoned skatepark.   
  
“Hi, bitch and Karl, I have food for you and your stupid skateboard!” He said loudly after seeing both of the mentioned boys sitting on the guardrail.

He kicked the skateboard, it stopped perfectly under Sapnap’s legs and gave them their fries and some pepsi before speaking “I think I’m going to head out. I’m kinda tired” He sighed and looked at them. He noticed how lovely their stares were for each other.    
George raised his eyebrow but stayed silent. Not his business.   
  
“The only bitch here is you, Gogy. I have to walk with you to make sure you’re safe. I don’t want a 6’3 tall man to beat the shit out of me” Sapnap scoffed and placed his legs on the basis. Karl did the same. He stayed quiet, probably because he was eating. George smiled faintly, knowing that at least Sapnap wasn’t that mad at him.

They accompanied George until they saw him sneaking back to his room. Sapnap smiled and waved at the boy that now stared at them from his window. They quickly left after, scared of brunet's parents.

Their walk was silent, none of them dared to speak. It was comfortable though, Karl felt happy, wondering if Sapnap felt the same.

They reached the familiar intersection. The sudden rush of sadness appeared in Karl’s mind, he brushed it off.

“So… see you at the match?” Nick smiled, his eyes meeting Karl’s.

“Yeah. I will cheer for you” Karl laughed and gave the other boy a quick hug before walking away, waving.

**Karl wasn’t aware of the rising hope for a healthy relationship in his heart. And it scared him. The vision of falling in love again was dreadful.**

**Author's Note:**

> drink water please


End file.
